Unpeople
by equilla
Summary: Some people lead a rich life, some lead a cruel one, others don’t have one at all. Through the help of two strange children, Pharoah Yami and the theif Bakura find themselves in a strange, nightmarish world.
1. Unpeople

Equilla; ehem this is a public service anouncment

Mokuba: yeah yeah. She doesn't own any yugioh characters or developments from the script, but the rest is hers  
Equilla; ummm that ain't it but yes  
Joey: You don't own characters from the other shows and stories used?  
Equilla: there aren't any.  
Mokuba: then what?  
Equilla: well this story is different from my others. It has a sometimes more serious tone, and sometimes dark. It may contain character death and cruelity

Joey: you've already had character death, and I think Yami being beaten up was cruel and serious  
Equilla; yes but you'll see this is different. See ya from us for now

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unpeople

Some people lead a rich life, some lead a cruel one, others don't have one at all.

The young boy kept running. He had to make it, if he didn't he was done for. He could hear the people getting closer to him with every step he took. He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't just go like this. He dodged down a small crevice between two buildings and watched silently as his pursuers rushed by the small opening, unaware that they were no longer following him. As the foot steps disappeared from hearing range the child looked around the small crevice. Even though he could no longer hear the people that had been chasing him, he didn't want to go back outside in case they turned back and spotted him. He started side shuffling down between the two buildings further away from the main road. As he kept going he saw a shimmering further up the way. Eventually reaching it, he found himself in a area which was larger, but not by much, and a intricately designed mirror standing in front of him.

The boy ran a hand down the beautiful frame of the mirror. He had never seen something as magnificent or as stunning as this his whole life. As he marvelled at the wonderful thing in front of him, he was rudely brought back to reality by the sound of sirens coming closer. Curious and worried at to what was now happening he scooted back up the small gap between the two buildings and hid in the shadow of the doorframe of the entrance to a shop watching the happenings which had caused the previously empty streets to become full with sticky beaks who had rushed out of their homes at the sound of sirens or the commotion which had followed previous or afterwards.

The police chief stormed out of the first car that was to arrive, and was quickly backed by his armed men. He lifted his armoured arms pointing in different directions, making it obvious to onlookers that he was telling the squad what to do over the intercom which remained inside his helmet. The boy peered through the crowds trying to see what was going on. His worries of his previous chasers diminished for now, as he was sure that they wouldn't pursue him with the feared patrolmen around. This worries completely vanished as he noticed it was these men who the police were fighting against in the attempt to harass them into the armoured car which they had brought with them.

While happily watching he jumped as a hand tapped him on the shoulder, reaffirming fears.

"Its ok," a familiar voice commented trying to calm the boy, "It's only me."

The boy smiled turning around to find his friend there.

"Don't do that, you know it makes me jump out of my skin, and where were you?" the boy questioned his short haired friend.

"Look I'll tell you later, for now I think it is best that we got home and out of eyesight," came the reply.

The boy nodded agreeing, also looking around as his friend was before the two slipped back into the shadows of the crowd and disappearing from view of anyone who was watching them.

Yami raced through the courtyard. He was late for his hunting class with his father who he knew wouldn't be happy because of this. How could he have let Seth trick him like that, he should have known better then to go out to the main city. If his father found out that he did he would be in even more trouble then he was now. His small feet dashed down the corridor, the sound resounding throughout. He burst through the door to where his father was surely waiting.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Yami commented gasping for breath his hands on his knees and his head bowed respectfully, "I promis I will not do it again."

When no answer came Yami looked up. This wasn't the throne room, and his father was definantly not seated regaly looking down at him upset, or any other way. He slowly and warily made his way up to the prominent sarchophagus that was in the room, looking down into it he saw his father's faced and screamed.

Yami sat upright panting, his forehead drenched with sweat. This wasn't the first time he had this dream. Catching his breath he looked down at the other end of his bed. He never told anyone about them, even though he supposed he should so that someone could tell him what they meant. But a pharaoh wasn't suppose to have nightmares, they were suppose to be brave and strong. Having nightmares that he sometimes woke up screaming from, only showed weakness and fear.

He looked out the small window that gave the light to his sleeping quarter's and pushed himself out of bed using his stone pillow as leverage, when he saw that it was morning. He called out the door for his servants, who then quickly came and dressed him in his royal clothes and jewelry. Yami was relieved that he didn't have to give any public appearances or religious ceremonies that day. It meant that he didn't have to wear all the ceremonial gold and head dresses. All the gold weighed he hated having to wear it, having it all on him felt like it would take a year to be able to cross from one side of the city to the other.

He made his way down to the throne room where he knew that his viziers would be waiting for him, not to his surprise some of the higher ranking priests were also there. They seemed to be coming more often, but then again the temples were also becoming richer, and therefore more powerful each year. To his luck they were all talking among themselves and he managed to slip onto his seat without anyone noticing. The first person to spot his prescence was the high priest of Amun, Seth. Yami had grown up with the young priest, sometimes being lead astray as he remembered being in his dreams. The high priest slipped away from the conversation between the priest, the one priestess of Hathor, and the viziers that had yet to leave to their assigned area of watch.

"Your up late again this morning," Seth commented ignoring the formalities that are normaly given by priests to the pharaoh.

"I was not late," Yami retorted to the smirking priest, "I slipped in as I didn't wish to be pestered."

"Ah yes," came the sarcastic reply, "we are a pestful bunch aren't we. May as well separate us from the regime to rid us out of your hair at once."

Yami gave Seth the look that clearly showed that he was not in the mood of the playful joking that morning, " you would have made a crummy Vizier, you realise that."

"As long as I look good in the robes, then I'm happy," Seth returned giving the pharaoh a smile that showed him that he was just joking.

Yami knew that the high priest took his job seriously, he had never seen him joking in anyway with any of the others of the court, and as soon as talk turned to business, he seemed to loose all his humour.

The Vizier Akunadin came forward as the high magician Mahado arrived with his young apprentice.

"Would you like to begin sir," the vizier asked giving a bow of the head before the pharaoh.

Yami nodded, "Yes, I think it would be best."

He jumped from ledge to ledge, looking gleefully at all that he had gathered before him. Yes he had come up with a brilliant bounty that night for sure. Then he heard an incoming noise, always gaining closer. Hearing the approaching hooves on the sand he quickly turned tail and dived down into his hole, only to return up to find his gathered food scattered and trampled, he glared at the disappearing horse, whose rider was none the wiser, and happy about his own established bounty, of which was draped over himself, and the back of the horse.

Bakura continued to speed the horse along the sand dunes. He had gained a great amount of treasure with his last conquest, but he thought his greatest gain from this travel to be the long bundle over the rump of the horse, and the reactions he expected to gain, when he made a visit in to the great pharaoh.

As he mushed the horse faster on towards the city he laughed out into the cold night air.

-----------------------------

Equilla: please review while I snap Joey and Mokuba out of their stupor

Mokuba/Joey: O.o


	2. corners

Corners

Bakura stood in the doorway heartily hanging half way still in and cried as if he was already triumphant, "I will return, and I will take the sennen items."

With that he raced out the door and out of the palace leaping onto his horse and raced off with his followers in toe. Yami had raced to the balcony off the room to only just see the thieves disappearing out of the city leaving the buildings burning behind them, and people racing around doing their best to put the fires out. Yami turned on his heels and stalked across the room, this didn't do, that low down thief had robbed and desecrated his father's tomb stealing his eternal soul from its rest. This wouldn't do at all.

The Pharoah's adviser Shimon followed after the young Yami. Trying his best to comfort the frazzled prince.

"Maybe a little sleep will do you good, and get this idea out of mind," he suggested to the now pacing pharaoh.

"No, it is to early to sleep," Yami snapped back not really thinking about what he was doing.

The anger in Yami's voice didn't surprise or upset Shimon. He had known Yami since he was a baby, and had advised his father in the running of the country before him. He just stepped back allowing the king to continue the silent fit or anger out on the overly worn carpet. Eventually after calming down the prince did turn in for the night. Shimon bowed and left the room heading back out to where the preists and Viziers still stood, Mahado having long left with his apprentice.

"He has gone to bed," Shimon told the faces that had turned to him.

"I still believe that we should tell him what Isis has seen," Seth commented looking towards the closed door.

"We can not do that, and you know as such," came a harsh reply from Akunadin, "If we tell him what has been forseen, he could try and stop it from ever happening, and it is never wise to do as such."

The others all nodded sadly in agreement. Those fearfully loyal to their pharaoh did not like having to hide the foretold secret from him, but they had no choice in it, the sennen tauk had predicted the fate of the pharaoh, and it was never wise to mess with fate.

The cavern was full of the cheering group of thieves. They had robbed a great tomb grabbing a large beyond life bounty from the dead pharaoh, and then their great leader waved it under the pharoah's nose and easily got away. There was reason for much rejoicing. Beer had been bought on the way back, though half of it stolen. Food had been found grazing in the meadows and then easily taken for the great and quickly made feast. Some of the males had managed to nick some women from a harem which they had passed on the way back to their hide out.

But there was one person missing from this party, the king of thieves himself was no where to be found when the water boy returned with the asked for drink. This would be no surprise as he had left the main room with a girl on either side of himself, but he had soon sent them on their way. It wasn't the first big party that they had had, and Bakura had soon become sick of the constant drinking and feminine enjoyment. He didn't want to spoil his groups fun, or give them any idea that he might have a weakness. Knowing them, they would take his decline in constant female company at night as a weakness. But at least it left him more alert in the morning, and not having the constant hangovers meant that he was able to get to the treasures more easily. The thrill of having the females flock to him just because he was the pronounced King of Theives had lost its adventure and intrest.

Though this wasn't the problem which bode worst to the thief, his bed these days was only used when he wanted to lay somewhere to think, he could not remember the last time he had gained a proper night's sleep. The sleeping disorder was what started him on grave robbing in the first place. He had prayed to many gods to rid him of the problem but all attempts failed. Then someone told him to get a hobby to do at night, which perfectly fitted in with his want to find out what happened to his villiage. After many nights of searching for answers he was told by a dieing soilder who regretted to be one of those that commited the act, that it was upon order of the pharaoh. Since then the young boy had started plotting his revenge against the royal family, and gained the wealth for it by robbing the tombs, which was also said to steal the eternal life from those buried within.

He made his way up to the top of the hide out and looked out across the expanse of sand before him. Up above him were the clear cut stars, he had managed to teach himself how to find different places by the stars, and had started to hate cloudy nights were they were gone from view. He pulled his cloak closer around him as the cold of the night soaked to his skin. In the far distance the subtle glow of the city could just be seen as a line along the dark ground. Staring across at it, he wondered what the pharaoh who he had recently upset was doing. He could imagine he as already settled down, after having those that failed him sent to jail, and already in his royal bed lying happily in a calm sleep upon a pillow. Of such riches for those who don't deserve it, Bakura thought to himself. Why should those who only tell others what to do have all the power and gold, when those that work to the bone can barely scrap enough to buy food. But those days were behind him for himself, and those that decided to follow him to feed themselves and their families. They all risked a horrible fate if caught, which they knew, but preffered not to discuss, and made sure they didn't ride past the drying bodies of those that hadn't been as lucky with escapes. Bakura looked back up at the clear sky, there should be no moon next week.

A thin light glanced into the small den, then more artificial light from outside flooded in, as a cement like board was slide across, then after the two small figures entered, replaced to its original position.

The smaller of the two collapsed onto a old sunken mattress laying on the ground, that looked like it once belonged to a dog. The more slender of the two sat down on the ground , crossing her feet, and looking at the boy on the mattress over their knees.

"That was a close one," the boy commented staring up at the ceiling, "but at least we won't see them for awhile."

"You know they will just send others after us," his partner replied, "they did for everyone else, and every other time."  
The boy sighed sitting up, "do you have to break every good thing that happens."

"We didn't get any food," came the reply, ignoring the actual question, "we'll have to go out tomorrow and get it."

"Tomorrow, but that is to dangerous," the boy replied worried, looking at the other with wide eyes.

"If we don't get food then, we won't survive much longer," commented his friend standing up.

The small boy nodded in defeat, "Your right, well I guess we better get some sleep now then."

Before he had finished his sentence, his friend had already fallen asleep in the corner, so he flopped backwards onto the bed, making sure not to hit his head on any of the loose springs and went into his normal rocky sleep, saying to himself that he would tell about the mirror in later, when they weren't as busy.

Yami was once again running along the path to the throne room where his father was waiting, Seth running along side getting blamed all the way. Seth was just laughing it all up, till he tripped over. Which caused the young prince to burst out laughing until he ran into Akunadin, who had just left the throne room after talking with the pharaoh.

"Sorry," Yami commented quickly before racing into the throne room to meet his father after his successful return from battle.

He was home, he was finally home. Yami had spent many nights staring out his window waiting for his father while his younger half brother and sister slept in the rooms below him. Yami was the crown prince and brought up as such, his mother died at his birth but that didn't stop the others in his father's harem from fussing over him, at least until their own less cared for children called for their attention leaving Yami alone again.

"Daddy," Yami cried out happily bursting through the doors expecting to see his father in the room.

Yami's happy run was soon brought to a silencing stop as he didn't see his father anywhere in the room. Looking around he spotted someone else on his father's thrown, someone who shouldn't be there, and he was going to get rid of them that was for sure.

The young Yami stormed up to the throne and tapped on the person's knee, before looking up at the rest of them in the light. Yami's eyes were filled with horror, this wasn't a person, it was a partly rotten mummy, robbed of it's fine golden protection dedicated to the gods.

Once again Yami woke up quickly and panting. That dream had started off so good, such a happy memory, then it was ruined. Remembering the tapped face from his dream he was easily able to match it to his father's mummified face who he was recently brought to see by the damned thief. That thief had invaded his father's tomb, his home, his life and now his dreams, he really had enough.

------------------  
Equilla: note to all the readers, reviews would be nice, even if you don't say anything, it just lets me know that someone is reading my story.


	3. Windows

Windows

"It's just around this corner," insisted the excited boy turning the corner as his partner looked nervously around them before following him down the tight passageway. It hadn't been long since they had been running from hunters in this region. Luckily enough for them the hunters had been rounded up by a near by action squadron.

Looking forward the small boy disappeared briefly from view before the friend also found them selves in the small clearing surrounded by the tall gray facless buildings blocking off any other mode of exit then that they had came in by.

Looking past the short haired boy the decorated mirror came into view.

He was once again running his hand down the strange but finely decorated mirror, gazing at it wistfully.

"Isn't the mirror wonderful," he commented breathlessly his eyes not being able to move to anything else.

"It can't be a mirror," a came factual reply, "mirrors reflect what is infront of it, this is not reflecting us."

The boy tore his eyes away from the frame and looked at the shimmering glassy image that was shining out from behind the thin layer of glass.

"If it isn't a mirror then what else could it be," he asked confused and not being able to think of another answer to it.

"I do not know," came the reply as his friend stroked their hand down the image of the wavering desert, "it might be an electronic image, though I can not think of any reason for such an image to be broa"

The rest of the sentence was stolen from the boy as his friend's hand seemed be swallowed by the glow that was being emitted by the mirror. He then watched shocked as it totally enveloped his friend before pulled into it's depths.

"Whyaah!" he exclaimed before putting his own hands onto where his partner had been pulled in through. As he tried to see where they had gone a white circle appeared infront of him with a design similar to that on the top and base of the mirror before all he saw was white.

Atem looked out over the city from a balcony of the palace considering different things. The priests and advisors had been acting strange whenever they were around him. He could feel that Mahado and Seth wanted to tell him something but weren't.  
He looked down at the people wandering through the streets below. So many people in just the one city, he could hardly imagine how many people were scattered throughout the whole of Egypt, he had only ever been to 2 other cities besides the one he was in. How was he suppose to be a good pharaoh as such.

Sighing he turned back going through the palace halls, and into the courtyard glancing at the pylons that stood grandly with the names and inscriptions of past triumphs of pharaohs before him. He had reigned a short time and had only recently had work started on his burial chamber, and he had no idea what he wanted to accomplish before then. Past pharaohs had fought enemies, protecting egypt's great borders and conquering further lands. Others had made great buildings and cities, or even gone on expeditions bringing back plentiful bounties. But neither his nor his father's cartouches were under any of these accomplishments, and it didn't seem like there were going to be any great battles, new trading partners or building plans.

It was with this that he decided that he was going to make a stand and do something to set himself from the other pharaohs. He then spun on his heels returning into the palace to start the orders for his tour around the country to begin.

Bakura wandered through the valley, his group behind him. They had chosen a time when the working parties had returned back to their home town. This was something they always did as I meant there was less people to have to try and dodge around. They were heading to one of the hidden away and forgotten tombs in the valley. They didn't know who the owner was, but they had accidently tripped over it on their last visit and were hoping to be able to find it again.

After walking and looking for a good period of time they were not able to find it again, and settled on a near by tomb which looked just as forgotten. Standing back they let their tool users break a hole in the wall sealing them off from where the treasure should have been. Entering before the others Bakura lead by torch. Sweeping it around he was able to find first the sarcophagus, which to his surprise was slightly ajar. As more came in they found the tomb to have been striped, along with a collapsed in tunnel which obviously had before led outside giving those who had come before them an easy entrance and exit. Giving up for the night they left and started their journey back across the desert to their base.

The purple eyes blinked against the sudden bright light, where was he. The last thing he could remember was the symbol coming out of the mirror at him after seeing his friend disappear. Wait where was his friend, if the mirror took them to the same place they should be around there somewhere as well.

He spun around looking around worried. Everything was so much more brighter then he was use to, looking up he could actually see blue in the sky then the dull grey that he was use to, and the sun shone down without anything to dampen its light. The ground was like orange dirt, and that all there seemed to be around him for as far as he could see. Then it hit him, this was the place in the mirror.

Snapping out of his thoughts he was sure that he heard someone calling his name.

"Yugi," came the call again and looking around he was able to spot his friend.

"Raye!" Yugi replied spotting her and started hurrying towards her, "where are we, why is everything so bright."

"I do not know, none of this makes sense," Raye replied looking around, "though I do believe it was your 'mirror' that brought us here."

"So it was a mirror," Yugi exclaimed excited.

"It was not, but shall still be easier to refer to it as such as we have nothing else to call it."

Yugi looked at his friend and rolled his eyes, she was always being so technical, " so you have no idea where we are?"

"I do not know where we are, no."

"Ok, so then we try and get back through the mirror," Yugi replied deciding their actions.

"I do not believe we will be able to do that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because the mirror is not here."

Yugi looked around them and noticed that she was telling the truth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Equilla; I am sooooo sorry that this is so late, I have had a lot of work lately and haven't had a chance. But here it is better late then never. Yes that is Yugi, and you shall have to wait to figure out who the other character is suppose to be. Don't worry, all your favourites will be then in one way or another.


	4. Swords

Yami set off on his horse in the lead and the rest following behind him. He had brought the priest Seth with him as he had insisted persistently on the fact that he should go with him. He had also brought a number of other people with him, for various reasons. Seth had tried a number of times to get the pharaoh to tell him a more understandable reason then he was already given for this trip. He didn't believe the excuse that Yami just simply wished to visit the cities, something else had to be up.

The wind swept up against him, causing Yami to shield his eyes with his arm, from the sand. Seth looked towards his pharaoh, hoping that some of the other reasonings behind the recent change in his attitude and behaviour.Yami his eyes half lowered looking towards the sunbathed horizon. The bright light in his eyes was not the sole reason for the slight squinting, since his dreams had become crueller, he had found himself waking up tired each morning. He suddenly stopped feeling nervous movement from his horse beneath him, and spotting a line of movement on the horizon.

"What is it my pharaoh?" Seth asked once again pulling up beside him.

"There is something out there moving," Yami commented, "I can see it there, not far away."

"Do you have any idea of what it could be?" Seth replied squinting into the sun, trying to find the same images infront of them.  
"I do not, but if we countinue along these paths we should be able to cut it off if we hurry," Yami replied hastening his horse in the direction of the movement.

Seth sat startled at the sudden movement, before quickly following suit and having the others do the same behind them.

Bakura hurried his followers on. He didn't like being so far from their base in clear day light. It was not safe for such a party of look and description to be travelling from the direction of the Valley of the Kings, incase soilders or police happened upon them. Along with ever since he had charged into the pharoah's palace, his face was more recognisable, and even the Necropolis gaurds had been strengthened, though they were still easy to bypass.

As they hurried along the sand driven dunes a cry called out and a man rushed towards Bakura from further back in the group.

"Bakura, Bakura," the boy cried.

"What is it?" Bakura asked annoyed, he didn't find the destraction pleasant, and the heat had already started to give him a head ache.

"There is movement on the sand from the side," the boy replied earnestly, "it seems to be approaching fast, and it looks like it could be people on horse back."

Bakura looked at the news bringer sourly, cursing inwardly out of hidden shock and fear. His groups was tired and disheartened. While they did have swords to fight with, he doubted that even with his Diabound they could take on who ever was coming, as they were likely more rested then them. Turning back to his followers he quickly informed them to hasten.

Yugi and Raye trudged further through the sweltering sun. Neither of them were use to such heat, nore had they ever seen such large expanses of sand. The few times Yugi could recall seeing any sand was around the few plants at the minor oxygen facilities. They had recently started to not trust their own eye sight having fallen prey to mirages a number of times since having found themselves in the strange land. Watching the wavering horizon as they trudged along Raye suddenly stood up straighter looking at shadows of movement.

"What is it?" he asked resisting from giving the silent figure a nudge.

"Shh, just listen," cam the relpy, as Yugi had a finger placed against his lips.

Closing his mouth he did as he was told and tried to hear what his companion had.

After awhile the faint sound of metal striking metal reached his ears, along with the slightly louder sound of people yelling at each other, while the sand softened any possible sounds of feet.

"It's coming from behind those dunes," Raye commented pointing towards one of the dunes encircling their flat area.

Nodding Yugi clambered up and over the dune closely followed by Raye who quickly stopped at the site of the battle infront of them.

"Wait Yugi stop!," Raye cried after the stunted boy who was racing towards the clash between the tomb robbers and the pharoah's accompiment.

"We can't just let them kill each other," Yugi cried back, "we have to help whoever the victims are get out!"  
"Yugi it's too dangerous, and we know nothing about them," came the reply as he was followed.

Carefully merging into the throng Yugi yelled back, "find the victims and head out."  
"We aren't heros!"

Yami couldn't believe his good luck, they had only just started and he was given a chance to destroy the scurge from his dreams, the man who had defaced his father's tomb. All he had to do was find the tomb robber in the squabble that was enthralling them all. Dropping down from his horse, against the suggestion of some of the remaining accompiment that were still on horse back.

Looking around the thick throng of fighting he realised that he may have trouble trying to find the man he wanted specificly to fight. So he started pushing his way through the fighting groups looking for his target.

This was the last thing that Bakura had wanted. His troop was tired and he knew that it was unlikely that they could hold off against the well trained army. Bakura himself was near the outside of the fighting, but he also had a number of hopeful soilders advancing on him. Knowing his own strength, he confidently knew that he would be able to take on at least 1 or 2 of the soilders on at once. But with the 5 closing in on him alone, all he could do was defend himself and hope that they would get distracted of be called off. Blocking the strike of a soliders sword, he didn't notice the pale figure watching him.

He had gotten in over his head and he knew it. Yami was no surrounded by the thieves, all of which were grinning feircly thinking of how they would be praised to be the one who ridded the world of the annoying pharaoh.

He countiualy swung around, having to remain on his feet in the fear that more then one of them would strike at once. The pharaoh had no idea how he was going to get out of this one alive.

Seth was becoming worried, the pharaoh was no longer on his horse, and he couldn't see him anywhere close. Remaining on his horse, and knocking away and sword strikes that came his way, the priest looked around hoping to spot Yami's starteling hair style poking through the other people. It was times like this in which he wished his cousin was taller. Suddenly he saw a flash of gold among the mass of moving bodies. Charging his horse forward he realised that Yami was surrounded. He knew that his death had been foreseen, and he wasn't suppose to interfere. But he had grown up with the pharaoh, and he wasn't about to let him be slaughtered by these scum of thieves.

Raye had stayed around the outside of the battle, not wanting to become involved. She was worried about how Yugi was going admist all the swinging blades. She had never weapons such as these. Bladed weapons were sometimes used to threaten at a close range, but they were much shorter then these unwieldy looking metal objects.

Looking in at those fighting she followed Yugi's instructions best she could. Following the stature that the victim is the person is being ganged up on she spotted a person who was obviously outnumbered.

Gathering up her strength and courageing she increased her speed so when she grabbed the man's arm it would be easier to keep going.

Yugi forced his way through the battlefield. Ducking under people's arms and through their legs. He knew that the victim had to be in the middle somewhere, he couldn't just let them suffer. After all, he knew how it felt to have people set out against you for just what you are, or because they think they are better then you. Glancing around he spotted what he was looking for, a man surrounded by others, who seemed to be attacking him at random. Checking out a quick enough exit route he quickly forced his way through the crowd.

Seth's horse reared as he pulled it quickly to a halt. The same look of astonishment on his face was pasted on those of the thieves who had been facing his pharaoh. Yami had just disappeared from right infront of them. He was there one minute, there was a small dark blur of movement and then he was gone.

"This doesn't fit into the prophecy," the preist gasped under his breath gazing upon the empty sand as the thieves pulled back for an unknown reason.

Breaking from his thoughts he quickly ordered the soilders to pull back, and head back to the city. He heard some of them grumble and complain, but he didn't really care about why the thieves were retreating. The pharaoh had simply disappeared, and he was going to have to explain it to the others. Though he just hoped that they would believe him. Somehow something had changed Yami's fate.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Equilla; ok I know I didn't talk at the start of this one, and that it has been awhile. But this is actually the second time I have written out this chapter as I lost it along with other chapters from other stories which upset me. So I had a bit of a hard time letting them go, in hopes I would find them. But then I found the old chapter, so I blended the two, making it double strong. Try and figure out what I wrote before.  
Mokuba; changed scenes enough.  
Equilla: so do action movies when something is about to happen remember.  
Joey: please review and vote if you wish. If you like some of the people in this so far, then for their safety review, she will kill people off


	5. Doorways

Doorways

Yami moaned holding his head, pulling himself to his feet using the rough wall behind him, shrivelling his nose as . Looking around he couldn't see anything other then a faint glow to the left of him, shining between the two walls, blocking out any other light. The last thing he could remember was facing off against a multiple number of thieves, and then something tugged hard on him, and then his head hit a solid ground surface. Using the wall to help start himself off him shambled out towards the glow, after exiting the roofless corridor he found himself looking up at a ball of white fire, seeming to be floating in place, and revealing a long expanse of a hard black surface. Then he jumped hearing a deep howl, unlike anything he had ever heard before. Turning towards where the unholy noise had come from, he found himself staring at a strange dark beast, glaring towards him at great speed with glowing eyes.

Yugi looked around franticly peering into the darkness which his eyes were quickly readjusting to. He recognised where he was without needing to look, once again smelling the same acidic air that he had grown up with. But what confused him was how he had returned there suddenly, and what worried him, was what happened to Raye, or even the male he had grabbed. He remembered seeing the same light from when the mirror had sucked him in, the only shadow in it, being that of the male. All other surrounding figures had disappeared from sight. He spun around looking for his friend and for signs of the victim he had been trying to save.

He yelped softly as a pale hand grabbed his shoulder, but he managed to slow his speeding heart as he spotted Raye behind him.

"Are you alright Yugi?" she asked softly removing her hand from his shoulder.

Yugi nodded, confused at her tone being more hushed then normal, till she motioned silently to the uncouncious figure by her feet. He was about to ask about the foreign figure, but his train of thoughts were broken from a shuffeling sound coming from behind him.

As both children looked up towards the sound they saw a figure wandering disorientated towards an open road. Yugi recognised the outline of the figure, and raced towards it shouting out a warning as he heard the sound of a car's horn cry out.

As the car veered down on the unsuspecting pharaoh a hand reached out of the darkness, and pulled him out from the headlights. Once again he was on the hard, cold ground, but this time he was staring up at two helmeted faces, who were staring back down at him. One put his hand out to help the strangely dressed male back up to his feet, but a small boy beat him to it, pulling the guy to his feet.

"I'm sorry, he is half asleep, he was up all day trying out for an entertainment position," Yugi apologised bowing deeply to the watching enforcement officers, and pushing the foreign male's back in the right place, to get him into the same position.

The officer looked down at the two males shorter then himself moving his hand back to his side.  
"It is past curfew time," the officer commented to the two, coming out cold and harsh through the automated voice modifier installed into the dark helmet.

Yugi quickly bowed again forcing the other ungainly male into the same position, "I'm sorry, we were held back. We promise it won't happen again sir."

While the first officer considered it, the other waved it's hand dismissivly.

"Go on you two, get out of here," the female officer commented coldly, "before you stay here any longer and cause us to have to write it up."

Yugi nodded bowing again, and rushing the confused male back across the road to the alleyway where he had left Raye waiting.

The female officer shook her head as her partner looked towards her through the reflective surface seriously, "we can get in trouble for not writing them up, you know that."

"Lighten up a bit would you," she replied, "they are just kids, anyway it didn't look like the older one would really have anywhere to hide his id card, and I don't really feel like taking anyone in and filling out that load of forms tonight."

Raye had remained where she was as Yugi had run out to retrieve the strange figure. As Yugi returned pulling the startled boy behind her, she glanced back down at the sleeping figure around her feet. The male figure stirred slightly in thew darkness, but guessing that he wouldn't wake before they decide to leave she bent down, scooping the heavy boy onto her back. Standing back up she was faced with the two boys, one of which whose eyes were still to adjust to the lack of light.

"That was close," Yugi commented relieved, finaly letting the confused tag along go.

"We should get going before we do get caught out," Raye responded adjusting the heavy male on her back.  
Yugi nodded before being interrupted by the spikey haired hitchhiker, "What's going on, where am I?"

Yugi looked up at the taller male, "Where not really sure, but your in Ancrova, if it is any help."

He shook his head not recognising the name as Raye glanced around checking that no one had spotted them yet, "we have to go, we can tell you what we can wait for introductions later."

Yami followed the two, not seeing any other choice for him. As he followed the two children, weaving through the alleyways of the buildings, he watched the alien landscape as his eyesight changed to the dimlight. The structures were like nothing he had ever seen before, they seemed to go up forever. They seemed to be stained by the same acidic ash which floated through the air, causeing him to cover his nose half the time.

Glancing up at the worried pharaoh, the small boy smiled weakly, "don't worry you'll get use to the smell. Come on through here."

The small child ducked inbetween two buildings a small gap apart and disappeared down a small hole at the base of a building leading down to a built over basement. Following after him, the female slipped in last, recovering the hole over with a flat grey rock blocking out the small amount of light that was filtering in. Glancing around he frowned and the bleak decore. The girl dropped the figure that she had been caring down on a sad looking mattress allowing the pharaoh to finaly get a better look at the character.

"What in Ra's name is he doing here!" Yami screamed making the younger two flinch, the boy at him looked shocked with large round eyes.  
"He was being victimised, as you were most likely if Yugi had grabbed you. Which I believe is the most likely reason you were taken with us," Raye commented from the corner where she had sat down.

"He is no victim," the pharaoh replied yelling and pointing accusingly at the sleeping figure.

"Stop it, no more yelling," the boy cried covering his ears and shaking his head.

"Please, I do not understand your agrivation against him, but please try to restrain it for now," Raye begged from her corner, looking down at now moving figure.

"Fine I will if he does," Yami answered disgruntled sitting down and glaring at the waking thief.

Bakura gave a groan putting his hand to his head as he sat up on the spiky matress. Blinking his eyes he squinted around the dim room. All he was able to find in the dim room was 2 small children, neither of which he recognised, and then his eyes landed on the outlandish male seated with his back to the wall opposite.

Glaring at the pharaoh he jumped to his feet, and action that was soon mirrored, "what did you do to me, where are we you son of a bastard."

"Don't you ever dare insult my father, you soulless cretin," Yami snarled back.

"Please, stop argueing," the small boy begged, wide and teary eyed.

The thief glared across at the small timid child, "who are you and where are we?"

"You are in the slum lands or Acrova," the female child replied, "I am Raye and this is Yugi. Now what are your names, and if you tell us where you came from we might be able to return you there sooner."

Both Egyptians looked surprised at the wisdom of speech coming from the slender child, but the thief was the first to break the silence.

"I am Bakura, the king of thieves. I come from Eygpt," he replied with a tone of pride in his self-proclaimed title, earning himself a glare from Yami.

"I am the pharaoh and leader of Egypt, my name is Yami," the pharaoh replied giving the thief a stern look, which was returned in duplicate.

The small boy going by the name of Yugi looked at two with a slight eye of admiration, while the girl simply shook her head.

"There are no such grand titles in this city, and none of such kind have been used in many years to my knowledge," she commented closing her eyes, "but I can try and research it tomorrow to help you find your way home. But you can help us get some more food, if you shall be staying with us it will be needed."

Bakura was about to object before Yugi added curling up against the wall, "we will also need to get you some different clothes, going out like that will catch to much attention."

The two slightly put off eygptians watched the young child fall asleep, before glaring at each other. Not wanting to fall asleep first in fear of what the other would try.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Equilla: hey guys, another chapter down and one step further. I must admit that the plot in this story doesn't seem to move far in this chapter, but I do have to get them all introduced to each other. In the next chapter you should be finding out more about the city of Acrova  
Mokuba; hi beetelgirl

Mokuba; thanks guys for reviewing, also we accept any ideas or suggestions that you guys want to give


	6. Findings

Bakura blinked his eyes open, wipping off some dust that had settled there during the night. He looked down at the dust with confusion at first wondering how it had managed to settle on him during the night in such a noticeable layer. But then he grinned realising that he had actually managed to fall asleep for once in such a long time. His thoughts were suddenly broken when a shuffeling noise brought him back to reality.

Yami slid his hand along the wall feeling the roughness of the raw grey rock. This was all so foreign to him, he would most likely have been in a bad mood if he hadn't had such a calm night sleep. He was relieved that the sudden strange change had also seemingly taken away his nightmare. Hearing a movement nearby he squinted through the dim light in the direction of the other noise maker.

"Ow right you're here as well aren't you," the pharaoh muttered annoyed to the bane of his existence.

Bakura grunted looking away from the nuisance towards the growing light at the top of a corner of the dry hideaway. As the stone block slipped away two slim figures slipped down and in. While one packed some small objects away into a box the other watched them with wide eyes and a smile.

"Your awake," Yugi chirped with cheer, "we would have woken you up but the both of you looked so peaceful that we couldn't bring ourselves to."

"Where are we?" Yami asked again, his mind still jumbled by all the confusion.

"As I said last night," the female answered giving him a questioning look, "You are in the slum lands of Acrova. You were brought here by the same mode of transportation we believed brought us to your country, Eygpt."

The two who were being addressed looked up at her no less confused then they had been before.

"We are going to try and work out exactly where that is today, and how we might be able to get you back to your homes," she continued in the same soft monotone.

"Great, the sooner I get away from this pompous pharaoh the better," Bakura answered smirking snidly at the male in question.

Yami glared back at the offending thief, causing the sourness in the air to grow substantially, and Yugi to start becoming frustrated.

"If you carry on in that manner once we leave here, you will attract the attention of force officers," Ray answered staley placing herself between the two, "we can go now, as you wish to go back to your own place so eagerly. You also create too many problems around here."

Taking the hint Yugi hurried to the opening poking his head in through the opening making sure that there was no one to spot them exiting their small hiding place. Soon his small physique had disappeared from view. Raye gave a nod waving towards the exit, showing the two the way out. Pushing harshly past Yami, Bakura also slipped out the hole with a little difficulty. Glaring at the disappearing legs, the pharaoh soon followed him through, with Raye close behind. Yugi watched people walk past, keeping a careful gaurd, as the girl closed off the hole.

"Why do you live in such conditions?" Yami enquired as she stood up.

The thief rolled his eyes before giving a snarky reply, "not everyone has it as easy as you do _pharaoh_."

"Could you please not fight," Yugi begged looking at them with pleading eyes, "it only leads to bad."  
The two looked at him surprised again before finding themselves nodding in illusion at the sad round eyes.

"Come," Raye commented breaking their thoughts, as she lead onto the dirty streets, "The library is this way. Stick close, and don't get lost."

Before either had a chance to complain she had disappeared into the dense crowd, and the small Yugi had taken their hands each and delved into the swell after her.

Slightly battered the two Egyptians were relieved to find themselves once again pulled out of the crowd again into another alleyway between two stalk buildings.

"Why is the city so dull and grey?" the pharaoh asked rubbing his sore shoulder, while the thief nursed a hurting, pulled arm.

"Everyone heads were they need to no where else, and it is so grey because of the dust and ash in the air that settles in the morning," Raye informed easily feeling along the cement wall.

"That attributes to the foul smell," Bakura commented watching her actions, "what are you doing?"  
"Looking for the loose stone," Yugi replied, also feeling along the wall, "so we can get into the library here."

"We should go in the front door, not be sneaking around like this," the pharaoh replied feeling indignified by the shameful actions being carried out.

The two children looked up at the male with surprise.

"We can't," Yugi replied with a grin as he found the fault in the smooth surface and tried to start egding it out, "we aren't on the identity database, so if we do try they will arrest us."

"And I doubt that you have visitor passes or identity tags yourselves," Raye added helping her friend remove the loose cement from it's place.

Yami watched them shocked at their words and actions. Raye slipped through the small opening first, soon followed by Bakura after Yugi had offered him the exit. Yugi now struggeling slightly with the section of cement looked from the still shocked pharaoh to the hole.

"How can we do this, it is shameful" Yami complained watching the strugeling child.

"It is the way we have to do things," Yugi replied holding the stone up against the wall, "could you please go through, this stone is very heavy."

Finaly after he had oblidged and gone through the hole, to be soon followed through by Yugi, Raye pulled the cement block back into place between two shelves of books, with the thin but strong ropes that had been attached to either side. Yugi looked quietly along the rows of books which slowly progressed to a higher populated filled with memory chips instead of their paged counter parts. Nodding back to the other three he slipped around the corner out of view, and was closely followed by a silent Bakura.

"Typical he knows how to slink around," Yami muttered under his breath glancing to the silent watching girl who put a finger lightly to her lips and preffered he palm in the direction they had gone.

Soon finding the thief and the young boy again Yami looked up amazed at the ame flashing database that had also mesmerised Bakura.

"What is this?" Bakura asked in a hushed voice, knowing full well the result of causing a semi loud sound in such a situation.

"It is the mainhold for the library database, it's the easiest point to gain access as no one comes back here if there isn't a problem," Yugi whispered back keeping look out.

Yami stayed near the entrance of the enclosed area watching others pass by, not wanting to feel involved in what he guessed was a crime, that was happening. While Bakura watched amazed as the young girl placed her hand against a small opening on the computer, and her eyes glazed over. Soon there was many lines flowing past her eyes, shown clearly floating a few centimetres infront of her eyes.

After awhile Raye removed her hand from the computer and looked sadly towards the other two saying quietly, "I'm sorry."

Yami and Yugi looked towards her hearing her speak.

"What do you mean your sorry?" Bakura demanded in a hushed but harsh tone, "what did you find."

"We should leave before I inform you, so we don't get overheard and caught," Raye answered moving past them and checking to see if the area was clear.

They other three quietly followed after her when she disappeared back the way they had came, eventually exiting back out through the hole. As Raye replaced the cement slab back in it's hole, Bakura once again spoke up.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded not caring about being overheard.

"Egypt no longer exists," she replied solemnly to their shocked faces, "you are 3000 years ahead of your own time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Equilla: dun dun duuuuuunn, ow also sorry about the lateness I recently started uni so I was distracted, I still am, so those stories which aren't updated yet might take another couple more weeks till they are. Sorry my loyal peeps  
Mokuba: …I have nothing to say


	7. Chapter

"Egypt no longer exists, you are 3000 years ahead of your own time," Raye commented solemnly to the shocked Egyptians.

"What," Yami cried out not believing what he was hearing, "that's impossible."

"No," Raye commented thinking mainly to herself before commenting something silently and then stating, "It might be very well"  
"There is no way that Egypt could have fallen," the pharaoh interrupted still unbelieving causing Bakura to snicker.

Yami gave a harsh glare to the thief, "this is all some type of trick isn't this, some twisted plan."  
This only caused the accused to laugh, "yes some how I was able to magic up all this, just to torture you. Can your ego not get any bigger?"

The insulted pharaoh growled shoving past him and racing back out onto the open street.

"You should stop him, he will get caught quickly like that," Raye commented blandly receiving a nod from Yugi who then went after the fleeing figure.

"Heh, good idea not to waste your time on him," Bakura scoffed with a slight smirk on his face watching the small male disappearing from view.

"I didn't go myself because Yugi will have an easier time catching up to him," she answered, "we should head back to the hutch. Then we might be able to get you less noticeable clothes."  
"What are you talking about," he replied slightly put out by the comment, "what is so wrong with what I'm wearing. Has to be more comfortable then keeping those bands of fabric around the legs like that little one."

"They are called pants," Raye replied looking out around the corner of the alleyway before heading out, "they are suitable for most people these days."

"Still don't think they would be comfortable," came the reply as he spied them off those walking by.

"If you refuse to merge in, we will not be able to allow you to go out of the hutch," she replied a matter a factly.

"Why do you call it a hutch anyway," Bakura asked bored swiping a pair of pants off an ignored stall, not wanting to be stuck away for long periods, "makes it sound insignificant. You should call it a base or something, making it seem more grand."  
"But it is not grand," Raye replied looking to him slightly, "by giving it a grandeur name would not make it any better then it already is. Giving it that illusion would just take away from the safe haven it is for us."

"Safe haven?" he grinned, "what does it keep you so safe from then?"  
"Everyone"

"Please slow wait up," Yugi called after the strangely dressed Egyptian doing his best to move through the crowds without attracting unwanted attention.

Yami himself didn't want to stop moving, he also didn't want to face facts about what he had now ran three times into.

"Please stop, you don't know where your going," Yugi begged trying to grab his wrist, "you'll get lost."

"This place can't be that big, soon enough I'll hit the desert," Yami snapped back, pulling his hand out of the boy's reach.

Seeing flashing lights coming towards them, Yugi reacted instinctively tackling his new friend into a nearby alleyway. Before the pharaoh could cry out in protest a hand was holding tight over his mouth.

"Please don't run again," Yugi whispered quietly, "You can't stand out, it will get you captured. So can we please head back."  
Watching the amount of worry on the young boy's face he gave a small nod and the hand was removed. Standing up he looked out of the alleyway, trying to see what had caused the boy to commit such an outlandish and out of character action, from what he knew of the child.

Yugi put his hand softly on Yami's shoulder and commented quietly, "we will go through the backstreets, it's safer that way, and we might be able to get you some better clothes."

"Wouldn't most of the shops be on the main streets?" he asked following the boy.

Yugi looked up at him slightly sadly, "we don't have money to buy clothes."

Statement causing the elder to move away from the younger with shock and slight disgust he stuttered slightly, "y, you plan to steal the clothes?!"

Quickly shaking his head, Yugi corrected him, "We can take them from the clothes disposal unit near here. Don't worry they should be clean."

Calming himself, but still not to set on the idea of wearing second hand clothes, Yami nodded, following the once again cautiously moving companion. Glancing back at him Yugi sighed slightly, the expression on the male's face when the thought of stealing the clothes came to subject hurt the boy slightly. Causing him to decide to keep his new friend in the dark on how they get their food and other items unless necessary.

As Raye put items of food away that Bakura had easily slipped from under the nose of shopkeepers, the bringer of food took another look around the hutch with the slightly better light that day brought with it. Finishing the walk around and memorising where everything was in the small place he was soon seated and watching the small figured girl finish up putting away the food.

"So how did you do that trick with the floating symbols anyway?" He asked leaning on one elbow, "think you could teach me how to do that myself?"

Not getting a reply he stood up going over to her and taking an apple from her hands. Snatching the apple back quickly she placed it away. Bakura looked confused at his now empty hand, surprised by the speed of the thin arms.

"Wow, you must be a really quick runner with that speed," he joked trying to relieve his boredom.

"I am fairly sped runner," she replied placing the last tinned meat away.

"Then why did you send the squirt after pharaoh, if you'd gone he probably would have been back by now," he replied, "not that I'm complaining. That man is sickening."

"Their names are Yugi and Yami, it is not nice to call them such things," the girl replied without any hint of a stern tone turning to face him.

"How is it not nice," Bakura replied adding with a slightly snide tone, "he is a pharaoh, well was a pharaoh. Guess he isn't really anymore."

"It was the tone you use, and the way that you use it that makes it an insult," she replied informatively.

Pausing at her statement and unable to think up a comeback he changed the topic quickly, "You still haven't answered either of my questions."

But before there was any chance of that the door slab moved back, causing him to spin around alert and on edge until Yugi dropped through, closely followed by Yami, who was dressed well, even though slightly shabby and out of size.

Not trying to hide his humour the thief burst out laughing earning himself a harsh glare.

"He looks like an oddly dressed businessman," Raye commented quietly.

"We were in the midlands by the time I caught him," Yugi replied sheepishly, "I think it looks good on him."

"Ow yes it looks great," Bakura commented between laughs.

"It's better then whatever that is," Yami scowled back looking his nemesis up and down.

Bakura glanced down at his own self chosen outfit, though having chosen to keep his coat and shrugs, "I like it."

Having talked quietly with Raye while the two argued Yugi looked towards them slightly timidly, while his friend stayed behind him.

"Um," he asked demanding their attention.

But as he watched the two of them argue on, he tried again raising his voice slight, "excuse me."

Finding himself now being watched by two sets of eyes he found is voice shrink.

"Um, what do you plan to do now, since it's not there an all," he asked watching Yami's stature shrink slightly.

"Figure out how we got here for one at the very least," Bakura replied calmly, not really caring about going back or not, "how exactly did it fall anyway?"

"It didn't" Raye replied speaking up slightly, "it combined it's domain with that of Greece becoming the first world power."

Now the two sets of eyes remained on the girl in shock and surprise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Equilla: hey to all my peeps, here is the promised chapter. Sorry again about the wait, hey to all my reviewers. Not really a chance to say hi to them right now as I just finished this and want to get it to you guys as soon as possible. Hopefully will be able to get the next chapter to you as soon as possible.

Mokuba; hello, we are accepting any guesses of who Raye is, and any requests for certain characters to appear.

Equilla; in other words I want to add in some more stuff before going to the next main plot point which I have worked out so far. Next chapter probably won't start with these guys, but instead show other people. Just a heads up.


	8. Others

The cold night air washed into the harshly lit enforcement station. Few faces turned to check on the officers entering. The taller and fuller chested officer gave a short wave to the bored desk girls, who didn't look up from their screens to return the favour. The two slipped into the blue lit locker room, their visors keeping them from the warmth of the overheated room.

Clicking the visor back, the female officer removed the helmet, allowing her bouncy short blond hair to fall around her face. Putting the heavy metal away into her personal locker, she unclipped the top of her uniform, inviting the warm air against her skin happily.

"I love the end of shift, don't you?" she asked turning to her partner, who was putting his own helmet away.

"You take things too lightly," he commented running a hand slightly frustrated through his own cream coloured hair, "we should have brought those five people who were slinking around the docks in. There is going to be something reported in the morning for certain."

"Once again Marik you need to lighten up," she replied with a slight laugh, "it wasn't our area, and the only reason we were there was for food on our break. So we have no reason to report it."

Marik gave a light grunt to her comment putting his uniform top away, and slipping his own shirt over his head. Rolling her eyes she soon followed suit, putting a warm fitted jacket over the bare skin, and placing the top away. The door to the wash room swung open as a tall brunette entered the room, wiping whatever dampness remained on his skin.

"Ay Seto, rough day then?" she asked watching the male slip into his pants while Marik stood to attention.

"You may stand down officer, we aren't on duty," the sergeant laughed pushing some of the soaked hair off his face, "yeah, had to split up a fight between some drunks earlier, got right stunk from it."  
"You coming out with the others?" she asked slipping her hair back under a head band.  
"Yeah I'll be there Mai, how bout you Marik?" Seto asked turning back to the softer haired blond, slipping a top over his head.

Already squatting to do up his shoes, the male gave a small shake of the head, "I'm not sure. Not really in the mood, and have to work tomorrow anyway."  
"Damn it kid, your too stuck up with your work," Mai commented slamming her locker door shut harshly, "it's not like we have tomorrow off, your coming wether you like it or not."

The light blonde looked at her slightly stunned by her rash actions, but was soon over spoken before he was able to protest.

"I agree with beauty," Seto interrupted tying up his shoes, "you really do need to get out more."

"But there is paper work to do," Marik replied grabbing at straws to get out of having to go on the social outing, causing Mai to laugh.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you don't even get paper work," the sergeant replied smirking, "If it makes you feel any better I can make it an order."

Marik shook his head sadly giving up, "no it is ok I'll go quietly."

"What do you know," Mai commented teasingly giving him a pat on the back, "was that an attempt at a joke."

He rolled his dusty lavender eyes as the sergeant closed his locker's door.  
"Come on you two," Seto commented slipping his identification card into his back pocket, "if we don't get going now the others will be drunk before we even get to the bar."  
"Wouldn't surprise me with that lot," Mai replied flicking her hair behind her ear.

Pulling his jacket around him, and flattening down his ruffled, cropped hair, and followed the other two out.

After a short walk in the cold, stale, grey air they soon arrived in a dank bar. The dim lights showed even less then the alleys outside, and groups of drunken, laughing patrons huddled on the scattered tables near the enclosed drink bar.

"What drinks do you two want," Mai asked as they spotted their fellow colleagues.

"A Red Phantom for me thanks," Seto answered as Marik shook his head and started towards the slightly crowded table.  
Giving a nod Mai went over to the heavily protected drink bar, and rested her hands against the allocated areas and placed her id card in a small slip to allow the attendant access to it. Leaning towards one of the few openings in the safety divide she told the attendant the two wanted drinks and waited for them to be slipped through the opening along with her card. She put the card back into one of her tight pockets and taking a drink in each hand headed over to the other officers.

"Aw come on Mar," a bronze haired officer prompted the poor blonde giving him a friendly slap on the arm.  
"Leave the poor kid alone Bailey," Mai commented putting the drinks down onto the table.  
"Aw come on Mai, he needs to lighten up you know that," another officer replied pushing some brunette hair out of his eyes, "I swear Marik, I haven't seen you smile at all this year."  
Marik gave a small shrug not caring on the matter as the officer was kicked under the table by another, and the conversation was quickly moved onto what had been done through their shifts of duty.

"I swear, no idea how they fitted ten of them in there, but I bet they won't be organising another of those parties once they get out again," Bailey commented with a smirk after his partner recounted an arrest they made of an illegal squeeze party found in a mini car.

"You want weird," another replied looking to a sombre officer, "Hey Oran didn't you get sent to look at a hacker at the library or something?"  
"It was just someone using an illegal connection to look up data on geography, nothing big," Oran replied looking down at his amber coloured drink.  
Frowning slightly at his sad demeanour Seto looked slightly worried to his lower ranked colleague, "what happened?"

"There was a group bust on a hive," he replied placing his drink back down, "there was twenty nons and five illegals."  
Silence washed over the table as the knowledge of what would happen to them was well known by those at the table, what would happen to those that were apprehended.

"I have to get going," Marik commented standing up from the silent bunch and walking off without letting them to say their goodbyes.  
"I probably should get going too," Mai commented getting up and looking over at her retreating partner.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Seto asked seriously, to which she nodded and hurried after the light blonde.

Catching up to him in the cold and dirty streets she placed a warm hand on his shoulder.  
"Marik you know that no one thinks ill of you because of her," she asked sympathetically as the young male and nodded.

"I know," he replied quietly, "I'm just glad she was able to hide it so well up till the accident. So she didn't have to go through all that garbage."  
"Well sadly we can't change the rules," Mai commented moving her hand off his shoulder as they continued to walk, "we just make sure that things don't go any further down hill then they already are. How are you going with that anyway?"  
"I'm ok," he replied looking up to the starless sky.

"You can't keep burying yourself in work Marik," she answered looking down at him.

"Yeah yeah," he answered as they reached his apartment, "well have a good night Mai."

"You too," she replied watching him enter the building after swiping his id.

Entering his apartment he threw his jacket onto the couch and crashed down on his bed. Giving a tired sigh he taped a silver cylinder laying on his bed side table. The cylinder gave a quiet whirring sound and a holographic photo of two brunettes appeared above it. Rolling onto his side he watched the motionless females, reaching a finger out to the shorter haired of the two, making sure not to touch it. He then turned to the straight haired female who shared his eyes.  
"Damn it why did you two have to go that day," he muttered to the photo before assign his hand through the hologram, causing it to turn off. Laying onto his back, he gave a final sigh and closed his eyes.

Soon he found himself blinking at light sun filtering through soft white clouds. Looking up he felt a hood fall from his head to around his shoulder, ignoring the foreign clothes that adorned him he smiled at he pleasant warm feeling upon his face. Giving a silent happy sigh he looked around him, watching people go past him talking and laughing without a care in the world. Then he stopped slightly watching a group pass by containing a familiar face.

He sat up quickly awaking with a start. Looking down sadly at the cylinder he whispered quietly under his breath, "Anzu…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Equilla: so sorry about the wait, but uni really kept me busy, also please don't kill me for that pairing, but any comments are still free. Next chapter will be back to the others. Also good guess on who else I would put in, but to tell the truth this is actually Mai and Marik's 2nd appearance in this story.  
Mokuba: thanks for the reviews on the last one guys, hopefully she will have the next one out soon, she has been reading dark enough manga between classes.


End file.
